


My Soul will Rain Among You

by miss_xip



Series: OrangeBat Crossovers + AUs [3]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Blood and Gore, Dom!Inaho, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fights, Fist Fights, Gore, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Imprisonment, Killing, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Murderers, Sub!Slaine, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tragedy, Violence, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_xip/pseuds/miss_xip
Summary: Part 3 of my "OrangeBat AU Crack(s)" Series!When Inaho is jumped, Slaine finds that he can not only summon the power of Aldnoah... he can command it.•Also: Author is not responsible for what /you/ decide to read. So, beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ, or, if you get into it and don't like it, you guessed it... STOP READING. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	My Soul will Rain Among You

"Inaho! _Inaho_!" Slaine cries out as he reaches for his boyfriend.

Inaho experiences a rough kick to the abdomen and punch along his jaw from the guards.

Slaine's guards.

It was the day: the day Slaine and Inaho had been looking forward to for so long. Slaine was free.

In exchange for publicly denouncing himself as a Vers Count, condemning anyone who does not respect his wishes, and threatening to expose those who might still pose a threat to Vers and the UFE, he gained his freedom.

Of course, he's also still been locked up for five years, and there were more-- albiet smaller-- things he had to do to get to this day, but Inaho told him that they'd get to them later.

"Inaho!" Slaine shouts as he hears something akin to a bone shattering when the third guard steps on his boyfriends forearm.

Three of them were ganged up on Inaho, the fourth holding Slaine back and forcing him to watch as they beat Inaho to a pulp.

"No!"

Another sharp kick, and Inaho collapses to the ground, and he swears... he hears something shatter, **_loudly_**.

Everyone stops, even Slaine.

You can only hear the heavy, panicked breathing.

"Holy fuck," breathes the first guard.

"...Inaho...?" Slaine calls, looking into those blank maroon eyes, trained on him. "Inaho?!"

No response.

"Oh, god..."

"Shit!"

"You killed him!" Slaine yells, tears streaming down his cheeks. "You killed him!"

"Oh my god!"

"Patterson, what the hell?!"

"It's not my fault, man!"

"Drop the bitch, Connors, lets get out of here!" Smith, the first guard, tells the one behind him.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Connors throws Slaine down onto the ground, rushing around him to catch up with his buddies as they all begin to run down the hallway. Banging his chin against the concrete causes him to see stars.

Then, his vision slowly clears.

Laying on the ground in complete disarray, Slaine looks up, staring into his boyfriend's dull eyes.

He doesn't know what to feel as blood drains from the concrete down to where he lays, finding his cheek and fingertips.

That seems to trigger something.

In fear, anger, hurt, sadness, and grief... everything.

Everything these people did to him, have done to him.

The only thing the Terrans did right was bringing Kaizuka Inaho into the world.

And now... he's gone.

Slaine screams.

A teal aura beam skyrockets from his body forward and out, into the air. Legs and arms, tendrils, peel out from it, snapping off and attaching themselves into the ground. They stretch far and wide, taking root underneath the whole city.

Slaine can feel the roads, the gardens, the living and the dead.

He stands on shaky legs, walking over to Inaho and collapsing. He pulls Inaho onto his lap, brushing the bloody hair out of his boyfriend's eyes. He presses a kiss to the man's cold forehead.

A tendril of his "magic" comes back, caressing him sadly, nuzzling closely under his chin and running up the side of his cheek. 

A grin appears on his lips as he watches the tendril.

"Aldnoah, that's what you are," he whispers. "You're here to help me?"

It cuddles up to him again. 

He wraps his arms around his boyfriend, watching the rising sun sadly.

"My soul will rain among you," he says, before training his eyes on Aldnoah branched off before him.

"Kill them all. Burn this world to the ground."

**Author's Note:**

> If enough of you are interested, I may continue this or write an alternate ending!
> 
> *
> 
> Comment, Kudos, bookmark, subscribe!


End file.
